Schatz
by WhoKnewIWouldWrite
Summary: Germany and Italy have some good times. Bad summary please just read.
1. Home Sick

Summary: I realize I am very behind in my other story, however; I could not resist the chance for me to write this one out and it is comparatively much shorter and near done. This was created by me and a friend while we were bored so we started this in a science class one day. Also, please be patient with me and my terrible english but feel more than free to try and fix my terrible english. The rules say no "chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries" so sadly I cannot wright this story the way I wanted to but I will try to keep it essentially the same so if this seems odd then please remember that these characters are kind of OC and that this is a modified version of the original script-draft thing. Actions will be in the middle of *'s like "*fred jumped*" or possibly a sound or anything I find that fits there best. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and that's why I am on Fanfiction.

* * *

*footsteps...footsteps* "Hello Italy"

"Oh! Hi!~", he looks up from drawing a landscape, "How are you doing Germany?"

"Fine. And how are you Italy", responded the currently relaxed German.

"Va bene! I'm drawing a landscape~ of one of my mountain villages. I got a bit homesick.", stated the reminiscing Italian.

Germany looks at Italy thoughtfully and honestly replies, "I'm sorry to hear this. May I ask why?"

"... I was thinking, about the past, and drawing at the same time so... this happened.", Italy gestures to the art and says resolutely, "But I'm better now. I got it out of my system". Italy then grinned at Germany.

Germany was still concerned and worriedly asked, "Are you sure your okay?"

Italy waved him away with the notebook he had been drawing in, " Ve~, I'm fine. I just wanted to draw, so I did~". He stood up.

"Well... I guess since you say so it's... okay. May I ask what you were thinking about? I-i mean I don't want to intrude so it's fine if you don't want to tell me." At this point he turned away from Italy.

" Just about the warm breezes and green plants and smells and all the yummy cheeses... The views are fantastic", his thoughts turn to Germany and he turns to face him, "But I like your house too. I get lonely at mine, that's why I come over here so often..."

"I...i had no idea."

"You make me feel better, Ludwig~", Italy hugs him gently, "Ve~". Italy looks to the door and sees "the awesomeness" enter.

"Hey West! Italia!", he looks at the adorable scene in front of him, " Aww... Italia~ can I have a hug to? Pwease...", Prussia then started using puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Okay so this was really short so I will get some more up probably friday afternoon or something soon. (Note the word try)


	2. Um Russia?

Stuff: Okay so this is a day late so I'm sorry but I did say "try". Anyways this picks up from the exact spot from last time. Thank you to the only reviewer of this story so far, LilDeadKitty, I hope to be able to add more names soon. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Thank goodness I do not own Hetalia. Nothing would ever get done if I owned Hetalia.

* * *

A mysterious voice rang out from where Prussia had entered, "Prussia!"

"Ah", Prussia had exclaimed while in response to the voice he quickly ran to hide behind Germany, "I'm not here", Prussia had managed to squeak out before a certain tall and violet-eyed man entered the scene.

"Kolkolkol~ Hello comrade Germany. Have you seen Gilbert around here recently?", Russia's eyes glinted mysteriously as his eyes roamed around the room innocently knowing Prussia was directly behind Germany.

"Ja. What has he done?", Ludwig looked at Italy to see him shaking and near tears at the sight of Russia and his kill-you-if-you-slowly-and-painfully-if-you-don't-co-operate-you-silly-person aura.

'Russia's so scary, ve~', thought the terrified Italian as he started inching closer to the German by his side.

Russia smiled what he would consider "warmly" causing Italy to break down into tears, "No need to worry, little Italy. I am just here for the car-crashing maniac named Gilbert.", at this point Russia side steps Germany and grabs Prussia by the scruff and drags him away while ignoring the Prussian's screams of protest.

"Well that was... eventful.", commented the stunned German.

Italy sniffled, "I hope Gilbert 'll be okay."

"I'm sure he will be. Mein bruder may not be too bright but he can survive", Ludwig said despite being worried himself. After all this was RUSSIA that his bruder was dealing with and not even America felt fully safe around Russia in the best of times.

"Okay. If you believe he'll be fine, then...", Italy trailed off as he paused a moment to think, "... he will be fine 'cause Doitsu knows everything." Italy punctuated this statement with one of his best smiles.

In one of the rarest moments earth ever sees GERMANY was near laughter, and even HETALIA doesn't show him laugh as far as the writer can think of, as Ludwig responded, "That's not exactly true but okay."

Feli's smile turned into what one might describe as an evil smirk, "Are you smiling, Ludwig?", Italy started to tickle Germany as he chanted, "tickle tickle tickle~ Ve~", as he tried his hardest to get Ludwig to laugh.

Germany felt as if he was going to burst at the seams, "I.. it... italia!", as he tried his hardest to not laugh.

'I'm so close- He's almost- laughing', Feliciano thought as he started to laugh himself because he is so close to getting Ludwig to laugh, "Laugh, Germany~ Come on!"

A loud 'Bang' was heard as the door flew open and Prussia the- awesome- one entered again, "AHHHHH!"

Russia was right behind him chasing him with a faucet pipe "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~ Come Back Here! Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol~"

"NEIN! YOU ARE CRAZY!", was Prussia's genius retort.

Russia started swinging his pipe around and missed. He ended up chasing Gilbert outside and some crashing noises were heard.

Italy was stunned, "Um, Doitsu~", Feli was worried, "Are you sure Gilbert's going to be okay?~"

An equally stunned and worried Ludwig replied, "Well... he might... well i... i don't really know."

"AHH!", Prussia screamed out again.

"Kolkolkol~ Victory for Russia!", was shouted out as he started to drag Prussia's unconscious body back to his house stealthily.

* * *

Well this was a little longer I think and besides I just wanted to get something posted right now. Please Review!


	3. LudFairy

Stuff: So I don't know if this story is good, bad, noticed, unnoticed, or read by more than more than myself and LilDeadKitty but I say thank you to the one person I know is reading and reviewing. Hope I get some more people soon. I told LilDeadKitty that this stories name means "treasure" but I don't know if all of you can see that so there I just told you. Again this picks up from the very last line of the previous chapter and keep in mind that I am not to blame for anything Italy or Russia do. Enjoy or not I don't care t this point since only one person is reviewing. :(

Disclaimer: Am I a man? No. Japanese? I wish. Terrible at writing? Yep. So no, I do not own Hetalia. (Thank goodness, but I might co-own LudFairy not to sure on that one. :| )

* * *

For whatever reason fate just had to give Italy one of the shortest attention spans for this kind of thing and instead of being worried about Prussia he got distracted by a butterfly outside and ran to catch it, "Ve~ Butterfly~~~".

After all of this... madness... all Germany could do was... stand looking confused.

~~~~ Meanwhile in Russia (because Russia can apparently teleport or something) ~~~~

Russia had just finished tying Prussia to the roof of a taxi and proclaimed, "My work is done~", before disappearing into the shadows like the creepy Russian creeper he is, as America might say as one of his infamously ridiculous come backs.

"NOT COOL MAN! GET BACK HERE!", yelled a very disturbed Prussian. He wasn't overly thrilled with the idea of a road trip and the entire thing was even worse because of his completely rational hate of the cold.

"Ice cold actually. Siberian chill, da~", retorted the currently over pleased Russian.

~~~~ Back to the actual story ~~~~

Italy was still outside and pointlessly chasing the butterfly. Germany had recovered a bit from the whole mind blowing scene that he had witnessed so he finally went and followed Italy. Feliciano spotted him and being completely fed up with not being able to catch the butterfly called to Ludwig for help, "Will you help me catch the butterfly, Ludwig~? I want to hold it ve~."

"Um... okay I'll get a net or something.", was Germany's reply.

Italy managed to say, "Yay~" as he sat down after being utterly tuckered out from his endeavors. He kept an eye on the butterfly and waited as patiently as he could.

In the matter of minutes German came back holding out a jar and net, "Here you go Italia."

Feli smiled and grabbed the net and practically flew after the butterfly, "Come back ve~", was all he would say as he wildly swung the net around. Germany was simply following him calmly even as Feli started to swing slower and grew tired still while speaking to the butterfly, "Come- back- please-?", and still swinging feebly. After seeing that Feli wasn't going much further Ludwig sat down and waited for Italy to tire out. Italy was gasping by the time he finally turned to Germany again, "Ger- man- y", Feli got out before handing Germany the net, "Will- you- catch- it? Please- ?"

Ludwig sighed and took the net from Italy, "Okay italia."

"Gratzi~", was muttered as Italy flopped onto the grass and watched Germany stalking the butterfly carefully.

Ever the skilled warrior Ludwig caught the butterfly in one swoop, "Here you go.", was all he said as he carefully handed the net to italia.

Feliciano gasped and cradled the net in wonder, "It's so pretty! Wow..."

"No problem"

"I want to keep it~ And name it Ludfairy"

* * *

Hey look at this I updated so soon again AND I had an actual paragraph AND a side story going. Wow what has gotten into me? Oh well I hope someone enjoyed this and next chapter will promise to be the actual start to the real part of the story. Please Review! Or Russia will tie you to a car Kolkolkol~


	4. Seatbelt!

Stuff: So I'm happy right now because I just found out I have another reader I believe the name is SecretMeta but I'm not sure because this is the first anonymous review I have seen. So Yay! And to answer their question *shrug* I don't know ask russia and as for their comment(I think it was a comment) your stalking my what? I am highly confused but I'm not sure if I should be happy because I have someone stalking my writing or disturbed because there is a stalker on the loose O_o. Anyways thank you to SecretMeta(if that's what your name is) and LilDeadKitty at least someone is reading this. As usual this picks up from the very last line from the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I know of too many ways to say this but I do not own Hetalia. But if I did... well it would be... different O_O.

* * *

"That would not be the best though italia."

"What's wrong with LudFairy? It has part of your name in it, because you helped me catch it, and Fairy 'cause it has wings~", Feli had said to Ludwig.

Germany found the face Italy made to be adorable because it was one of those adorably confused face only Feliciano could make, "That's fine but butterflies don't live well in jars or houses." , Germany noted the sad look on Italy's face and decided to continue, "But it's okay if you let them go after a day or two."

"But I wanted to keep him forever... aw...", Italy did another one of his infamous 180 and went directly from a sad face to a determined one, "Then I'll make his two days with us the best he's ever had!"

Germany's shock must have been completely used up from before because he couldn't muster up another ounce of concern, " I suppose that will be good."

"Yay! Let's take LudFairy Bowling! That will be article number uno on our 'fun things to do' list!"

Correction Ludwig apparently still had enough shock in him be at least slightly shocked over that statement, "O-okay then but... oh never mind I'll drive.", was all he could think to say.

"Alrighty then~", Italy ran to the car and jumps into his seat yelling in quite the American way, "Shotgun!"

Germany started the car and buckled himself in and nearly sounded like England when he said, "buckle up."

Italy paused and looked at Germany as if he had just grown another head, "What? You use yours? I never do~"

' Typical. Just perfect. He really is proving those Italian stereotypes to be true', thought Germany and he turned and stared at Feli, "Italy you are always supposed to use a seatbelt", Ludwig crossed his arms and couldn't help but thinking 'Great. Now I'M being far to stereotypical', "So go ahead and buckle up or we don't go."

Feliciano couldn't help but pout at that, "Fine", he buckled himself in and removed the strap from his shoulder, "Ready~"

Not because he was actually concerned but Germany said, "Hold onto LudFairy now.", Ludwig couldn't help but be freaked out by how that name sounded but started driving anyways.

* * *

Okay so I stopped this mostly because it was a good point for me to take a break and because I really just want to have something posted even though I have been way more efficient and timely at getting to this than usual. I mean seriously did I get bit with the efficiency bug or something. Anyways please Review or... um... Ludwig will start checking you people for seat belts. (Lame threat but whatever)


	5. The Bowling Alley

Stuff: Okay so no time or motivation for a true author's note but I would like to apologize for the delay. Probably no update tomorrow because I have something important but I might find time. I have a PM I must share with you all now.

Recently I got the following PM that I will share with you and I would like to challenge you to follow it and as an incentive if you do then PM me and you can choose any Hetalia pairing for me to draw or write about with the theme of your choosing so here it is:

Who Knew I Would Write?~ you know fanfiction is taking down users and their stories please help stop read this and paste it to your pro file and give it to another till fanfiction notices

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

(add your name)

and please PM Psudocode_Samurai everyone wanting ff to add MA rating are gonna make a united front~! and paste it too your profile or e-mail this too the owners of fanfiction

copy this and put it on a new chapter of a story your profile send this too as many people as possible or e-mail this to fanfiction staff but hurry!~

So I might kill myself if I get to swamped with these but I'll be happy to do it for the cause so start joining! This story starts from the exact spot from last time and this may be a little bit shorter than usual because of how long this author note is but Enjoy and please REVIEW!

* * *

Italy clamped on to LudFairy and looked at Germany before laughing, "You drive so funny~", he smiled, "So serious~"

"What? How else would I drive?", Ludwig replied while still keeping his eyes on the road and focusing on his driving.

"Well, like this~", Italy started to steer his own imaginary wheel, pumping an invisible gas pedal, while yelling at the imaginary slower drivers in Italian.

Germany who had temporarily glanced at the scene blinked and turned back to the road, "W-well that might work for you but I just focus on what I'm doing."

"That's what I'm doing! I'm completely focused on driving right now!", Feli exclaimed as he continued 'driving'.

Germany had a Japan moment and said, "That's adorable Italy. Anyways, we should be there in about 5 minutes.

Feli uttered a 'humph' before saying, "I'm not adorable. I'm driving.", he then pretended to drive with hi elbows, "I can drive like this, too~."

Ludwig had to refrain from lecturing Italy about his driving and instead opted to say, "Well I certainly hope you don't do so usually. Anyways, we are here.

An excited Italy leapt out of the car and hugged LudFairy, "Yay! Bowling!", and then ran inside chanting little excited "Ve~"s. Germany just shrugged before locking the car and following.

Ludwig got the shoes and lane from the man at the desk, "We are at that lane over there", He said as he pointed to the corner lane.

"Okay~", Italy peered at LudFairy, "You ready boy? We're going bowling~."

Germany started up the lane and put in the names before commenting, "Hmm... this place is odd. Just look we are the only ones here besides that guy that... wait he's not here either! What is going on?", he turned to look at Italy.

Feli looked at him, "What? Oh, I guess your right... Hey someones coming towards us! It's that guy!"

Ludwig let out a small sigh of relief, "Hello.", he nodded at the man.

That guy looked a bit worried for a second but then said, "Hey I just got a call from the owner and I found out that we are supposed to close as of today but since you just got here I can keep it open for you. I'll just have to set the doors to lock once you leave. Sorry about this.", at this point faint french laughter could be heard far far far in the background and goes unnoticed just as the slight sound of footsteps and a door closing also goes with no notice.

* * *

Like I said I apologize for shortness I will try to get some more up soon. Thank you for reading please REVIEWS or else you may just hear some faint french laughter near you.


End file.
